


SCP-GC-113 The Penguin

by AllfortheKing



Category: Batgirl(comic), Gotham(TV)
Genre: M/M, SCP AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 17:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18969925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllfortheKing/pseuds/AllfortheKing





	SCP-GC-113 The Penguin

项目编号：SCP-GC-113

项目等级：Euclid Keter

特殊收容措施：SCP-GC-113收容于伪装成[数据删除]疗养院₁的Site-[数据删除]中B区的一间标准类人对象收容室内。该房间应连接一个镇静气体排放系统，在该项目表现狂躁时启动。该房间应由至少两名监督人员随时观察。该房间应按照项目的要求进行装饰、陈设，在同一时间应由不超过两名监督人员进行观察。由于该项目的特性，监督人员按照排班制，任一监督人员不得观察该项目超过30分钟，并在两轮排班结束后接受C级记忆删除。对该项目的访问须获得3名B级人员许可，且每次访问不得超过25分钟。

事件-113-01后补充：娱乐用品（包括书、报纸、杂志等）须在审查通过后向SCP-GC-113提供。书报内容必须包括最新时政。该项目的房间应尽可能远离SCP-GC-171₂。

描述：SCP-GC-113被描述为一名年龄25-30岁的白人男性，身材较普通男性矮小、瘦削，发色为黑色，眼睛为绿色。右小腿曾受大力击打骨折，因未及时治疗导致其无法正常行走。

该项目自称为“企鹅人”或“奥斯瓦尔德·科波特”，经查实，该项目与前黑帮首领[数据删除]为[数据删除]。收容初期，该项目对一切人员表现出极度不友好并拒绝配合任何检查，但其言谈、行为被形容为“彬彬有礼、使人不受冒犯并欣然接受的友好拒绝”。与该项目相处、交谈可使人感到精神上的放松、愉悦，并对SCP-GC-113产生“对老朋友般的喜爱”。后续测试显示，100%的十岁以上人类会对它产生极度迷恋，并企图立即或过一段时间与其进行性接触，此间隔时间与受测者年龄成反比（此异常不受性别及性向限制）。若SCP-GC-113拒绝，一些强壮的受测对象将试图使用暴力手段达成目的。此异常对该项目的血亲以及个别特工（如[数据删除]特工、[数据删除]特工、[数据删除]特工等₃）无效，对此情况的进一步研究有待批准。

该项目本身具有攻击性，任何不尊重项目的行为都将导致项目的攻击。相应人员应以友好、尊敬的态度对待该项目。

事件-113-01后补充：被攻击者死亡倒下后，该项目的第二异常现象将展现出来：原先受测者（或曾与项目相处超过40分钟的人员，以下均称为SCP-GC-113-a）在客观条件许可的情况下，将以最快速度赶到并协助项目处理尸体被攻击者，处理方法不一而同。在第二异常期间，无论SCP-GC-113-a原本是非观、人生观为何，它将完全以SCP-GC-113的意愿以及幸福为最高追求，并对SCP-GC-171产生可导致极端暴力行为的敌意。除以上情况下外，SCP-GC-113-a无异常精神状态。此异常无法消除。已知任何对SCP-GC-113的削弱或伤害都将导致SCP-GC-113-a的攻击行为，而攻击SCP-GC-113-a不会对SCP-GC-113造成伤害。

SCP-GC-113可影响多个SCP-GC-113-a个体，影响个数上限未知。SCP-GC-113-a个体间相处融洽，沟通正常。

附录：

事件-113-01：[数据删除]年[数据删除]月[数据删除]日，当时未收容的SCP-GC-171协助SCP-GC-113出逃成功。

[数据删除]年[数据删除]月[数据删除]日，SCP-GC-113于[数据删除]码头不远的浅滩上被发现并再次收容，项目等级调整为Keter。

事件-113-02：[数据删除]年[数据删除]月[数据删除]日，混沌分裂者特工伊桑·科波特以黑客技术攻击Site-GC-[数据删除]，导致包括SCP-GC-113、SCP-GC-171等项目逃逸。随后“Batfamliy”特遣队出击，但目前再次成功收容的项目数量较低，派遣“Superman”特遣队进行增援的申请 待批准 已被否决。

“这是我的GC。” ——[数据删除]特工，“Batfamily”特遣队队长

“‘Superman’特遣队队长的伤假还没结束，任何任务都不可以派到他头上。必须增援的话就派“Wonder Woman”特遣队吧。” ——莱克斯·卢瑟博士₄

“不需要增援。” ——[数据删除]特工，“Batfamily”特遣队队长

与混沌分裂者的最新交涉显示，伊桑·科波特已脱离该组织，目前下落不明。推测其已加入SCP-GC-113的黑帮组织。

“我才没有！” ——猜猜我是谁？

“鬼才要给他办事！” ——叫我BlackSun

 

注：1.这个Site就是根本关不住人的阿卡姆疗养院，项目们的出逃频率可想而知。

2.SCP-GC-171就是谜语人。谜语在剧里的阿卡姆编号是D-171，鹅的是B-113。

3.不受影响的就是坚守正义的那几个：咯噔，布洛克，老爷，其他蝙蝠。

4.没错就是clex～


End file.
